How Were My Parents Like?
by Roselina4389
Summary: After the Dementors attack the Quidditch pitch, Harry finds himself falling out of the sky. The next time he wakes up, he is in the Hospital Wing. Things are pretty boring and depressing, until the door opens and Professor Lupin steps inside the room.


**Title: **How Were My Parents Like?

**Pairings: **Implied James/Lily

**Summary: **After the Dementors attack the Quidditch pitch, Harry finds himself falling out of the sky. The next time he wakes up, he is in the Hospital Wing. Things are pretty boring and depressing, until the door opens and Professor Lupin steps inside the room.

**A/N: **Written for the Kenmare Kestral's Beater 2, who was unable to write the story. Hope you like it. Though it's kind of short. And not that good.

* * *

Harry gasped as the dementors began to surround the area. A chill crept up in the air, suffocating and cold. Harry strove to stay on his broomstick, but already he felt himself getting weaker.

"Please..." He whispered. He stared around the pitch and saw people in the bleachers point at the hooded figures, and scream.

Harry could hear screams and shrieks in his head again-his mother's...His father's, too. He struggled to stay in the air, but he couldn't. The Dementors closed in and everything suddenly went black, and Harry knew no more.

**XQLFCX**

Harry had gotten many visitors in his short stay at the Hospital Wing. Ron and Hermione, Ginny, the entire Gryffindor team, even Colin Creevey had come to visit him, giving him several get-well-soon cards and sweets. His table was piled with goodies and chocolate frogs.

Harry would have loved all the attention and would have felt very pleased indeed, if only he didn't have so much on his mind.

He couldn't believe he had lost the Quidditch match-he had fallen out of the sky, because of the Dementors. Hufflepuff had won the match.

He had heard his mother's voice, screaming, pleading...

_"Not Harry, please not Harry...Take me, take me instead-"_

And he had also heard his father:

_"Lily, Lily take Harry and run-I'll hold him off-"_

Harry shuddered. It had been terrible and awful.

He was feeling so miserable, sitting alone in the Hospital Wing, that he did not notice the door open.

It was only when a pleasant voice called out, "Harry?", did he look up. He was surprised and rather pleased to see Professor Lupin looking at him with concern.

"Professor!" Harry tried to sit up straight.

"Don't make yourself uncomfortable," Lupin neared him. "I heard what happened-I just wanted to make sure you were fine,"

"I-I _am_ fine, I guess," Harry said. He looked at Lupin, pleasantly surprised that he had come.

"Did you have lots of chocolate?" asked Lupin. "No side-effects remaining?"

"No, no, I'm okay," Harry insisted. He paused. Then he said, "I-I heard my mum screaming-and-and my dad too, this time,"

Lupin flinched, his face paling. He looked as if wanted to hold Harry's shoulder to comfort him, but then thought better of it. "I'm sorry," he said, finally. "That must have been very disconcerting for you."

"Yeah..." Harry stared at his hands. He hesitated, then gave the question a shot: "Did you know my mum and dad at school?"

Unless Harry was mistaken, a flash of pain passed through Lupin's eyes. The man sighed and nodded. "We...we were good friends, your father and I. I was also in good terms with your mother,"

"Oh," Harry said, intrigued. "Can you tell me about them?"

Lupin looked startled. "What?"

Harry immediately felt worried. "You don't need to if you don't want to-it's fine, really. It's just that-no one really talks about them much, and I would like it if...well, you know..." Harry felt himself flushing a little. He stared down at his hands again.

"It's no bother," Lupin said, hastily and reassuringly. "I'll tell you,"

Harry looked up at him, smiling.

Lupin sat down on a nearby bed and looked at Harry, looking vaguely lost in thought.

"Well...Your mother was a sweet woman, very beautiful, very talented, very kind. Everybody liked her. She was Muggle-born, you know-but very bright and knowledgable. She was a right hand in potions, I still remember our old Professor praising her for a correctly-brewed concoction. She could give wonderful advice, too-she always knew what to do. And Harry, you have precisely her eyes. Her eyes were a very vibrant feature of hers. It's what made me realize you were Lily's son." Lupin said. He smiled at Harry, reminiscently.

"Did you ever talk to her?"

"Yes, she was very funny, your mother. Very understanding, she comforted me whenever I had a trouble."

"She sounds very nice," Harry said. His mood was already getting better.

"Yes, she was. Then there was your father-he was a bit of an idiot, James, but a very good friend," Lupin grinned. "He was talented too, especially in Quidditch. You're like your father, Harry, he was a very good flier too. He was also very well-liked around the school...And extremely amusing. I still remember the prank he pulled off on Filch," Lupin smiled guiltily. "He was a great man, your father. Very brave, very loyal. Would do anything for his friends." Lupin sighed and saw Harry staring at him.

"Oh, do tell me more!" Harry urged. "I feel loads better already, honest. _Please_, Professor,"

"Well..." Lupin hesitated. "Alright, then. There was one time when James and your mother, Lily, went to Hogsmeade together. He had told her that it was going to a normal date, you know, a drink at the Three Broomsticks or something. But he took her to see this Muggle concert, instead, sneaking out to London. She was adamant on the rules-breaking part, but she really enjoyed. Your parents were lovely folk, Harry, everyone in the neighborhood knew them. They were quite a bit famous in there,"

"And...and were they both in Gryffindor?"

"Of course they were,"

"Did...did my mum like to fly, too?"

"She loved _watching_ Quidditch, but she wasn't the flying type. Never entered for a team."

"Oh! And," Harry was enjoying himself so much that he couldn't help hoping that Lupin would stay a bit longer. "And did my dad...did he like potions, like my mum?"

Lupin laughed. "No, it wasn't one of stronger subjects. He was good at Transfiguration though,"

"Was he a Prefect?"

"No-your mum was the Prefect. But James was Headboy-and your mum was Headgirl."

"I heard that he and Snape weren't very good friends-They didn't like each other, did they?" Harry just wanted to make sure.

Lupin hesitated. "Professor Snape and your father were not on very good terms. I cannot pretend that they did not despise each other," Lupin suddenly looked at watch, worriedly. "I have another lesson in ten minutes,"

"Tell me more, Professor! Please!" Harry begged. "More about my mum,"

"I'm afraid I'm getting rather late, Harry," Lupin stood up. "But I'll visit you again if I have time. I'm sorry, but I really must get going. I have another class to teach. Goodbye, hope you get well soon,"

"Oh...Goodbye, sir. Could you tell me more about my parents later?"

"If we get the time, of course I will," Lupin said, kindly. "See you later, then, Harry,"

"You too," Harry replied.

Lupin nodded and smiled, looking much better after the conversation. He left the Hospital Wing.

When he was gone, Madam Pomfrey immediately bustled towards Harry's bed, coming from a storeroom. "Now rest dear, too much talking is bad for you," she said, sternly. "I'll go get some more chocolate in case you're still-"

"I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, smiling brightly. It was true. Talking about his parents had made him feel a lot better. His mother's screams were not hauniting his head anymore-her laughter was, instead.

"I don't feel anything from the Dementors anymore. Honest," Harry secretly hoped that he and Professor Lupin may have another chat soon. Real soon.

**The End**


End file.
